


[podfic]   gelände hinter mir

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: Xabi isn't freefalling, Xabi is a controlled descent. Philipp doesn't find himself dreaming about Xabi, he finds himself considering Xabi, like a chess piece





	[podfic]   gelände hinter mir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gelände hinter mir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459807) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> Thank you very much to saltstreets for blanket permission to podfic. 
> 
> Warning: Dodgy German ahead. Apologies. 
> 
> As set: If the original work is under lock, so is the podfic.

**Readers notes:**

  * The audio is loud on this fic, so you might want to adjust the volume control buttons for this one 
  * The reader isn't a German speaker. Apologies 
  * This mp3 file should have skins and meta data. If not, tell me, please and I'll put on in due course .



**Links**

**Streaming** [Go here on SoundCloud to listen](https://soundcloud.com/user-107538850/gelande-hinter-mir-saltstreets-16052018-1101) There should be the option to download, but if not:

 **mp3 file** [go here ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qg9t3tbxwm5h44l/gel%C3%A4nde%20hinter%20mir%20-%2016_05_2018%2C%2011.01.mp3?dl=0%20)

**Audio book** [10.7 .mb4 22 mins long] [d/load here from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0hlbbor0mixj4lu/01%20gel%C3%A4nde%20hinter%20mir.m4b?dl=0)

**Mediafire links**  
[.m4b files](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1yp3p6nrx2p7hdz/01_gela%25CC%2588nde_hinter_mir.m4b/file%20%20)  
[mp3 files](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i8a7ljy8cq1h8tz/gela%25CC%2588nde_hinter_mir_-_16_05_2018%252C_11.01.mp3/file%20)

Any broken links, flag me.


End file.
